It Must Be A Boy
by tinylexie
Summary: Takes place soon after the events of "The Bloody Babies." Part of the Dead Babies series. Summary: Abraxas fears that Narcissa could soon become a major problem in regards to Lucius's duty and devotion to the Dark Lord. Narcissa, however, has not yet given Lucius an heir. And the child must be a boy.


Abraxas was sitting behind the desk in his private study, a blank sheet of parchment in front of him.

Abraxas took his quill and wrote on the parchment, _I request a meeting with you at your soonest convenience. It concerns Lucius. I will be waiting for you in my private study._

The ink quickly disappeared, leaving the parchment blank once more.

Abraxas picked up his glass of wine and took a sip. He had no idea when the Dark Lord would respond, but the elder Malfoy knew that he would eventually receive a reply.

Especially since he had mentioned Lucius.

Abraxas looked down at the parchment several moments later and saw words slowly appearing on it. Perfect. The Dark Lord was at the Riddle House tonight and not out somewhere else.

_I am coming._

The words quickly disappeared.

Abraxas stood up and walked over to his fireplace.

Emerald green flames suddenly rose up. A man, whose appearance was almost snake-like, walked out of the fireplace and into the study.

"My Lord," Abraxas greeted, "thank you for coming."

"Abraxas," the Dark Lord returned, "what is the matter with Lucius now?"

Abraxas gestured for the other man to take a seat.

"It's his wife," Abraxas spoke after both he and the Dark Lord had sat down. "I thought for sure that she would finally be leaving, but Lucius must have said something to her, because both she and Lucius made it quite clear to me this morning that she wouldn't be going anywhere. My Lord, I fear that Lucius may be too attached to her. I fear that he may even _love_ her."

A disgusted look crossed over the Dark Lord's face.

"It would appear then," the Dark Lord spoke a moment later, "that it is now time to eliminate her. I'm know that you will have no problem with arranging an 'accident' for her. You do not need my help in this. Why have you called me then, Abraxas?"

"Because I do not think that will be enough," Abraxas replied. "Lucius has made it quite clear to me that he refuses to marry another woman. He wants to keep the one that he has now."

"But Lucius does not yet have his heir," the Dark Lord said in a matter-of-fact voice, realizing the exact nature of Abraxas's problem, "and his wife cannot be eliminated until she gives him a child."

"Exactly," Abraxas responded in a bitter voice.

"Perhaps it is time for you to stop giving her that potion."

"Only if I can be absolutely certain that the child will be a boy," Abraxas insisted. "I have done lots of research on this matter, but I have not yet found a way that I fully like to ensure that the baby will be the proper gender. I cannot afford to leave it to chance. Lucius's wife comes from a family of all girls."

"I have done some research on this matter as well, my friend," the Dark Lord returned, "and I think I just may have the solution to your problem. It does, however, involve dangerous Dark Magic; and that magic could possibly effect the baby in some way."

Abraxas frowned slightly. "I believe I know what magic you are talking about. I have come across it in my own research. I am reluctant to use it, however. The baby must be perfect. I cannot afford for my son's male heir to be defected in any way."

"It is the only way to ensure, though, that the baby will indeed be a boy," the Dark Lord replied. "We are both highly skilled in the Dark Arts, Abraxas. We both know things that others could not even dream of, much less perform. We will need to work on it some, yes, but I believe that together we can minimize the risks enough to ensure that the baby will not be born with any magical or physical deficiencies."

Abraxas frowned again and looked away for a moment. Then, he turned his head back to the Dark Lord.

"I suppose you're right, my Lord," Abraxas finally spoke. "The boy must be born as soon as possible. I do not wish to waste any more time than absolutely necessary. I need to be able to eliminate Lucius's wife if she starts to become a real threat. He cares way too much for her. And speaking of my son, is he still serving you well?"

"He pleases me still, yes. And he has been most useful in many ways. His wife has proven not to be too huge of a distraction. But from what you've told me tonight, that could change easily and quickly."

"Then we must act as soon as possible," Abraxas responded. "When will you be ready to begin, my Lord?"

"Now, if you would like."

Abraxas just nodded his head as he pulled out his wand.

They couldn't begin soon enough.


End file.
